


Sleepy Kisses

by bastardfrye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardfrye/pseuds/bastardfrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cute thing I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kisses

Weary, quiet, yet carefully place footsteps fell with the rain outside. The floorboards creaked under the weight of Shiloh and it made her pause on the steps. It was enough to wake Rook where the dog slept on the couch nearby. They looked at each other before he rested his head back on his paws and she continued up the stairs.   
The hinges squeaked but it wasn’t enough to wake anything. Walking into the study, Shiloh smiled, leaning to place a soft kiss on Jacob’s cheek as he slumbered. Though, at that exact moment, he shifted and it made the brunette retreated slightly as she kissed him on the lips. Blushing as she met his sleep whiskey eyes, a small grin graced his features.   
He reached to hold her head in his hands and pulled her back down for another sweet kiss before she asked, “Sleep well?”  
“You mean this isn’t a dream?” he was smiling lovingly up at her as he tucked a piece of brunette hair behind her ear.   
She pawed at him gently. “Just go back to sleep, you big oaf.” she huffed, holding back a small giggle as she disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the Frye to doze once more.


End file.
